Varrick on cocaine
by odstpilot
Summary: Where else do you think he got his ideas?


Summary: Where else do you think he got his ideas?

Ch 1

"Zhu Li, do the thing!" Varrick said, as Zhu Li handed him a small case. Varrick opened the case, and sniffed the white powder up his nose, shouting in glee.

"Oh yeah! Zhu Li, who's the supplier?" Varrick asked, sniffing more of the powder.

"Some guy named Pablo Escobar." Zhu Li said, as she handed Varrick a wrag to clean himself up.

"I better put him on top of my contact list." Varrick said, opening up his notebook, seeing a list of his contacts. He scribbled off the name at the top and replaced it with Pablo Escobar.

_Yacht, Southern Water tribe_

_171AG_

"I like you, kid, you're a real straight shooter, just like me. Miss Sato, he's with you?" Varrick asks, seeing her nod in response.

"Brought your tiger shark with ya to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! Get over here and pop a squat. Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests!" Varrick continued, pushing Asami onto a cushion. He quickly showed them one of his prototype movers, before quickly moving onto Ginger posing in front of them.

"Okay, but i'm just concerned with getting future industries back on track." Asami said, wanting to steer the conversation in the right direction.

"Wait. Look me in the eye." Varrick said, pressing his face against Asami's. She only glared in response, and Varrick retracted.

"Excellent! We got a deal. We'll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight. Now who wants a rocket boat ride?" Varrick asks, as he and his guests quickly left the room. Varrick headed to a nearby bathroom and locked the door. He proceeded to sniff more of the powder, relishing the chemical high he was going thru. He pulled out some paper from his pocket and began to madly scribble on it.

"Zhu Li, we're almost out of the powder! Call Pablo!" Varrick exclaimed from inside the bathroom. Zhu Li only rolled her eyes in response.

_Medellin, Colombia_

_1989_

"Pablo, Varrick is on the line. Sir, this breaks the laws of physics and reality as we know it." one of Pablo's lieutenant's said.

"Who gives a flying fuck?! If Varrick is a loyal customer, then we'll give him the goods." Pablo said, taking the phone.

"Is this Pablo?" Zhu Li asked.

"This is. You need a new supply?" Pablo asked.

"Yes." Zhu Li said, rolling her eyes.

"You'll have it shortly." Pablo said.

…

Varrick was more than happy to escape the blockaded ports of the southern water tribe and head to Republic City. He now had to ration his supply of cocaine until a new supply could be obtained. And there was the chance that the metalbending police force could find it.

"Zhu Li, help me wrap these up." Varrick said, as he began to wrap up the small amounts of cocaine left. He quickly swallowed the air-tight packages, hoping to avoid digesting them.

"Sir, this is a bad idea." Zhu Li said, watching her mad boss at work.

"Until i can get to a secure location and find another supply, this is the only option i have left." Varrick said.

Varrick stayed cool as Chief Beifong grilled Korra over starting the civil war, then watched as she headed back to the station. With himself out of the way, he took Bolin under his wing.

"Sir, you're not going to introduce him to cocaine, aren't you?" Zhu Li asked.

"Now why would i waste my powder on someone else who isn't me?" Varrick asked, as he continued to snort his dwindling supply of powder.

"Zhu Li, why haven't i gotten my new supply of cocaine yet?" Varrick asked.

"Because you left the south pole in a hurry, sir." Zhu Li said.

"Damn it. Call Pablo again. Tell him where to deliver the next batch of drugs." Varrick said.

"He'll want payment for the first batch you asked him for." Zhu Li said.

"What?! That batch is most likely destroyed by the northern forces. I'm not paying for that." Varrick said.

"Sir, you're about to commit the phrase 'bullying a dragon.'" Zhu Li said.

Thankfully, Zhu Li had the common sense to avoid calling the dreaded drug-lord. She could only hope Varrick also had common sense.

But it seemed that common sense was something foreign to him. When Korra and Asami came to Varrick for help, he snorted the last of his cocaine to conjure up any ideas.

"I got it. Instead of asking the president, just go ask the troops themselves." Varrick said. When Korra and Asami were out of view, he began to scribble one final idea.

"Sir, what are you writing?" Zhu Li asked.

"Nothing." Varrick said, trying to hide the paper. But Zhu Li snatched the paper out of his hands and read it.

"You're going to kidnap the president?!" Zhu Li asked.

"Of course. If i can make it look like the northern troops grabbed him, the people will vote for war." Varrick said.

"Sir, this will backfire so badly." Zhu Li warned.

And backfire it did. Varrick was forced to flee to the city of Zaofu without a new supply of cocaine. And since Su wasn't a fan of having illegal narcotics at her place, Varrick was in a tight place. Steeling his nerves, he made the call.

"This is Pablo." Pablo said, picking up the phone.

"Pablo, good to hear your voice. I need your help, man." Varrick said.

"Varrick, be careful what you say next." Pablo warned, a calm anger in his voice.

"Okay. I need another supply of the good stuff. I'm all out." Varrick said.

"You asked for a batch months ago. And you haven't paid for it. Not to mention, the DEA and Los Pepes is crawling up my ass, so i can't get it to you soon even if i wanted to. Give me my money, and i'll get you your next batch." Pablo said.

"Fine. But you'll have to deliver it to a new location." Varrick said.

"Republic City, right?" Pablo asked.

"No. I'm in Zaofu. It's in the southwest earth kingdom." Varrick explained.

"Why have you moved to Zaofu?" Pablo asked.

"No reason. I may have allegedly attempted to kidnap the president so i could bring the united republics into the water tribe civil war." Varrick said.

The line was silent, before Pablo spoke. And he was livid.

"You stupid motherfucker! You lost the first batch i sent, and now you're wanted for fucking treason! Don't call this number again. I hear your voice, I'll send a hit squad to demonstrate how i paint a fucking wall!" Pablo shouted, about to hang up when Varrick pleaded with him.

"Okay! Is there anyone else you know that can get me the goods?" Varrick asked.

"Let me see.

Commander Shepard, too busy fighting the reapers.

Mobius 1, fighting the Eruseans.

Levi Ackerman, too busy fighting titans.

Thel Vadam, has his hands full leading Sanghelios.

Walter White, he's working the blue meth.

I found it. Aiwei. He's your contact in the city." Pablo said, closing his notebook.

"Excellent. How good is his product?" Varrick asked.

"Not as good as mine. But that's the hand you're dealt with." Pablo said, hanging up the phone.

Varrick returned to his room, eager to try the new product from Aiwei. He put a tip on his finger and sniffed it.

"Ugh! This product is terrible!" he exclaimed, throwing the rest of the powder away.

…

Two years after Kuvira's attack on the city had passed. President Zhu Li pursued an aggressive campaign of rebuilding the city to its former glory, and she had her husband to help as Varrick Industries proved indispensable in bringing in supplies and materials to the city.

"Speaking of my husband." Zhu Li said, looking for Varrick. She found him laying on the floor unresponsive. Next to him, was a batch of cocaine. Screaming his name, she attempted to wake him up, only to get nothing. With his pulse gone, she grabbed his book and dialed the number that said poison control.

"Cali Cartel, Citadel branch." Wrex said.

"Cali Cartel? I was calling poison control!" Zhu Li frantically said.

"Poison control, that's higher than number one." The Krogan happily said, not noticing Zhu Li hanging up.

A strange funeral was being held at Republic City. Just hovering above the city was a spaceship that had the word _SR-2 Normandy_ written on it. High in the atmosphere, was another spaceship, this one large and bulbous. From what Zhu Li could gather, it was called a covenant assault carrier. A few yards away, were jet airplanes with strange emblems. One had a blue ribbon on the fins, and another had the left wing colored red.

"Where did all these people and aliens come from?" Zhu Li asked.

"They used to be working with the Medellin Cartel, and now they're part of the Cali Cartel." Lin said, eyeing them with suspicion. But as much as she wanted to put them in prison, she was all too familiar with the multiple jet aircraft and two alien spaceships hovering above the city. Provoking the group of humans and aliens who could easily destroy the city did not seem like a good idea to her.

"Today, we pay our respects for Varrick. We shall mourn him for a thousand Krogan years. And we're done. Now, who wants to party?!" Wrex exclaimed, pulling out vials of cocaine, as the aliens and humans joined in.

Zhu Li could only look in shock, unable to process what was happening.

Korra was approached by a middle aged man, who was wearing a uniform of sorts. On the uniform were the words _Larry Foulke_.

"Are you Avatar Korra?" he asked.

"Sure thing. You heard of me?" She asked.

"More than that. I helped save your ass from the red lotus." the pilot said.

"I'm sorry, but i don't recognize you." Korra said.

"I was flying that fighter against Zaheer when you were in the avatar state. I also shot down the zeppelin when Zaheer captured you." Larry said.

"Now i remember. I always wondered where you came from. And where did you go afterwards?" Korra asked.

"Had some unfinished business back home." Larry said.

"Why did you help me? And how'd you know where to go?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer contacted me. He heard i was part of another anarchist group, a world with no boundries. Our plans to erase borders by force had failed badly. Most of the members were killed or imprisoned. Only a few of us left. Anyway, Zaheer contacted me and wanted to enlist my skills. I knew that his plans were going to fail, and wanted to prevent it from happening. So I said yes." Larry said.

"I get it. You were a double agent." Korra said, impressed.

"Double agent implies i was working for a foreign government. I'm a mercenary, Korra. But yes, i was acting in that role. I followed and stayed close to Zaheer, and struck at the right moment." Larry said.

Korra then heard an argument, and she and Larry headed to the scene. They saw Su staring down two large aliens. One had a lizard appearance, and had a hinge head. The other had a smooth bald head, with four eyes instead of two.

"So, you refused to take control of the earth kingdom, and allowed Kuvira to seize power? You're not enlightened. You're fucking ignorant! Stupid beyond measure." the lizard alien said, clenching his fists.

The second alien grabbed Su by the throat and lifted her up.

"Back in my cycle, you'd be skinned alive and buried up to your neck in sand for the insects to eat your eyes out. And if you survived, your reward was a bullet in the head."

"Javik, Arbiter! What the hell's going on?" commander Shepard asked.

"Human-alien communications." Thel said.

"Oh my god. Put her down." Shepard said.

"Not our fault she's a dumbass." Javik said. Shepard could only facepalm himself.


End file.
